


"Répit avant l'enfer"

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [12]
Category: Daredevil (TV), John Wick (Movies), Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: John Wick, trahi par Winston, est sauvé par une personne inattendue...Crossover John Wick, Avengers et Lucifer.Située dans l'univers de "Redemption " et dans la réalité de "L'enfant miracle".Principal pairing: John Wick/ Santino D'Antonio.Spoiler pour "John Wick, parabellum".
Relationships: Clint Barton/ Scott Lang/ Clint Barton, Clint Barton/Scott Lang, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Frank Castle/John Wick, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Helen Wick/John Wick, Michael Morningstar/ Stevie Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Santino D'Antonio/John Wick, Steve Rogers/ Steve Rogers
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980





	1. Chapter 1

« Répit avant l’enfer »

Disclaimer :  
Les personnages de John Wick, de la série Lucifer et des Avengers sont les propriétés exclusives de leurs auteurs respectifs.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.  
Crossover avec Lucifer, Avengers et John Wick. Cette fiction se situe dans l’univers de « Redemption » et de « L’enfant miracle ».

John, assommé par sa chute du toit de l’hôtel Continental, vit une ombre indistincte du coin de son œil.  
Etourdi par la douleur, l’épuisement et les combats avec les sbires de La Grande Table, il était affalé sur le sol sale, humide et rugueux de la ruelle où il avait atterri après la trahison de Winston et que ce dernier eut tenté de l’éliminer avec une arme.

Heureusement pour John, le costume italien avait rempli sa fonction et avait stoppé les balles. La silhouette floue bougea dans le champ de vision de l’ex-tueur à gage et John grogna, en la voyant s’approcher.

L’homme avait vu souvent cette ombre, à peine perceptible à l’œil, lors des missions ou des combats au corps à corps où John avait échappé à la mort à une seconde près.  
Dans le milieu des tueurs à gage, régi par des codes et un sens solide de l’honneur et du devoir, la superstition avait sa place.

Même si régler les choses au centimètre près permettait de ne rien laisser au hasard et à la chance.

« -Tu ne m’auras pas, Bitch ! fit John, avec une rage qui ne faisait que croitre. J’ai encore des affaires à régler. Après, si tu veux, tu pourras venir m’emporter. Mais d’ici-là, casse-toi ! »

La silhouette se figea et une voix agréable et gouailleuse se fit entendre :

« -Oh, dear ! Vous devez me confondre avec ma sœur, l’ange de la Mort ! Non, non, je ne suis que Lucifer Morningstar, roi des Enfers et membre de la famille des Avengers ! Je suis ici sur la requête de Clint qui est l’ami d’un ami qui se soucie de vous. »

L’esprit épuisé de John se demanda, momentanément, qui pouvait être cet « ami » qui pouvait se soucier de lui. Marcus, son seul et unique ami, étant mort, assassiné par ViggoTarasov.  
Avant de sombrer dans un coma bienvenu et bienfaisant pour son corps exténué, John eut la vision d’un homme, en costume trois pièces, souriant et aux traits fins, réguliers et pâles.  
Il se fit la réflexion étrange que ce Lucifer avait la beauté éthérée d’un ange…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

John ouvrit les yeux, lança un regard vif, alerte et examinateur sur ses alentours et s’aperçut qu’il se trouvait dans une pièce large et médicalisée avec une fenêtre donnant sur un lac et aux murs clairs.  
Avec précaution, il se redressa sur son lit et constata que nulle douleur n’entravait ses gestes. Il constata, non sans surprise, que les plaies, sur ses mains et bras, avaient disparu.

Le bruit d’une porte s’entrouvrant alerta John qui releva vivement la tête et ses yeux s’élargirent de stupeur devant la personne qu’il pensait ne jamais plus revoir.  
Frank Castle, vêtu d’un T-shirt noir et d’un pantalon cargo, s’installa, sans hésitation et tranquillement, les traits impassibles, sur la chaise près du lit de John.

« -Hey, tu es Ok ? » fit Frank, en guise de salut et en voyant que son ancien amant n’avait pas bougé.

John contempla une longue minute celui qui ne devait être qu'une aventure d’un soir, à la faveur d’une rencontre dans un bar et où le besoin de décompresser, après ses péripéties avec la famille Tarasov, s’était fait pressant.  
Il avait oublié, le temps d’un plaisir éphémère mais intense, sa douleur, son deuil et le monde extérieur dans les bras d’un inconnu aussi peu bavard et mystérieux que lui.  
Puis les deux amants d’une nuit s’étaient revus, au même bar et les bières et l’alcool aidant, les deux hommes avaient partagé une autre nuit. Puis une autre…

Le regard insistant et perçant de Frank tira John de ses souvenirs et ce dernier se secoua mentalement.

« -Yeah, répondit John, en acceptant le verre d’eau tendu par Frank. Où suis-je ? »

Frank allait répondre lorsque un jeune homme roux surgit dans la chambre, se déplaçant avec une canne et portant des lunettes teintées.  
Avec assurance, il chercha la main de Frank qui la lui céda. John sentit la complicité et la tendresse évidente dans ce geste intime entre les deux hommes et crut discerner une petite moue de jalousie sur les lèvres du roux.

« -Matt Murdoch, mon âme sœur. » présenta Frank, paisiblement. 

La mention d’âme sœur éveilla des souvenirs que John préférait oublier et une douleur sourde envahit l’ex tueur à gage.

Helen, sa femme, n’était pas l’âme sœur de John mais cela n’avait pas empêché les deux jeunes gens de s’aimer passionnément et de mener une vie heureuse, sereine et calme.  
La brève lueur de souffrance vue dans les yeux verts d’une personne qui s’était avérée être l’âme sœur de John revint à l’esprit de celui-ci.

John étouffa, rapidement et sans état d’âme, la culpabilité et le malaise sous ce souvenir inopportun.

« -Tu es dans le complexe des Avengers, fit Frank, impassible. Apparemment, ici, ils ont accès à des machines capables de guérir un homme en un rien de temps. Tu es en sûreté, John. La Grande Table, aussi puissante soit-elle, ne peut rien contre les Avengers. »

John ne montra aucune émotion en s’entendant dire qu’il était dans le Q.G des héros les plus puissants de la Terre. Effectivement, La Grande Table et ses membres évitaient de toucher aux affaires de Stark Industries et celles des Avengers et Tony Stark était l’une des rares personnalités mondaines et V.I.P que craignait la haute autorité de La GrandeTable.

« -Frank a entendu des rumeurs sur vous, informa Matt, d’un ton neutre. Que vous étiez une personne non grata à l’hôtel Continental et que La GrandeTable en a après vous. Il n’ a pas voulu vous laisser dans cette situation. Il s’est revu en vous. »

Frank se racla la gorge, gêné par la déclaration de son compagnon.

« -Ouais, tu t’es mis dans un sacré merdier, John. » dit-il, en croisant les bras.

John ne répliqua rien à cela. Il songea que dans quelques jours, pour certains, ce serait le merdier et l’enfer en même temps.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La salle de réunion se tut lorsque John, accompagné de Frank et de Matt, entra dans la salle. Steve, Clint et Scott l’observaient, en silence et dans l’expectative, ayant conscient d’avoir, en face d’eux, une légende, un mythe vivant.

Tony le dévisagea franchement et lança, direct comme à son habitude :

« -Vous n’avez pas l’air si terrifiant pour le Baba Yaga, Hitman. C’est comme pour Hellboy aussi ! Il est sensé être le Diable mais il fait angélique ! Tout comme vous, d’ailleurs. Chinois ou italien ? »

Interloqué d’être adressé avec si peu de cérémonie et de crainte, John resta pétrifié une seconde ou deux avant de se rendre compte que Tony venait de lui demander s’il voulait chinois ou italien comme repas.

« -Hem, je pense que vous venez de nous casser le Baba Yaga, Tony » remarqua Lucifer, avec une pointe d’amusement.

John reconnut tout de suite l’inconnu qui l’avait sauvé de la ruelle déserte où il était en train d’agoniser. Il remarqua le jeune châtain assis auprès de Lucifer et que les deux hommes se tenaient la main.

« -Mon époux, Daniel. » fit Lucifer, en voyant que le regard de John s’était fixé sur leurs alliances.

Dan sourit, mettant à l’aise John qui le salua de la tête. Ce dernier s’installa aux côtés de Frank et de Matt à la table de la salle et adopta une attitude placide.

« -Alors, chinois pour tous ! » supposa Tony qui enjoignit à Friday de passer commande. 

Puis quittant son expression enjouée, le milliardaire ajouta, d’un ton sérieux :

« Après, nous discuterons de la légitimité de vos futurs projets , agent 47. »

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

Un silence s’instaura dans la salle de meeting du Q.G des Avengers après la déclaration de Tony. Frank perçut la tension qui se fit en John dont les poings, sous la table, se crispèrent.  
Matt pencha la tête de côté, écoutant l’accélération du rythme cardiaque de Wick et de sa respiration : cela n’augurait rien de bon. John était sur la défensive, prêt à prendre la fuite.  
Daredevil détestait l’idée d’un tueur redoutable lâché dans les rues de New York, avec les sbires de la Grande Table à ses trousses : l’hécatombe serait immense.

« -Mes affaires ne concernent que moi, avertit John, d’un ton ferme. Si cela vous ennuie autant, vous auriez dû me laisser dans la ruelle de l’hôtel Continental. Pourquoi m’avoir amené ici et m’avoir soigné ? »

Tony allait répliquer mais Steve le devança.

« -Lucifer a jugé bon d’accéder à la demande de Clint de vous sauver, expliqua le jeune blond, d’une voix dénuée d’hostilité. Lucifer a toute nôtre confiance. Cela et vôtre volonté de vouloir sortir du milieu criminel nous suffisent pour que nous vous accordions nôtre aide. »

Clint observa les réactions de John devant les paroles de Steve, songeur. Il se souvint des années où il avait été Ronin, un justicier implacable et sans merci, dispensant sa propre justice sur ceux dont il pensait le mériter.  
Mais se défoulant, en vérité, de sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir pas su protéger sa famille et ne pas s’être joint à ses amis lors de la bataille contre les forces de Thanos au Wakanda sur des personnes « innocentes ».  
II comprenait John Wick et la spirale de violence et de vengeance dans laquelle le célèbre tueur à gage s’était enfermé après le décès de sa femme Helen alors que ce dernier avait réussi à se retirer du monde du crime organisé.  
Iosef Tarasov et Santino lui avaient tout pris : sa voiture, sa chienne Daisy et son havre de paix, sa maison, où John avait bâti, patiemment et par amour, avec et pour Helen, une vie normale et lambda.  
Clint éprouva de la compassion pour cet homme qui avait eu un bref aperçu d’une vie normale, simple et heureuse auprès d’une femme à laquelle il avait voué un amour infini et pensant ainsi échapper au milieu glauque du crime organisé.  
Mais dont le passé avait fini par le rattraper. Malgré ses tentatives et ses efforts pour se dégager d’une dictature mafieuse, l’homme était ramené à cette vie par le fait d’individus sans scrupule.  
OK, John n’était pas un ange non plus et le karma finit toujours par frapper à la porte, réclamant son dû pour les actions passées mais l’homme voulait, sincèrement, mener une vie exempte d’exécutions sur l’ordre d’un mafioso et de raids punitifs dans une guerre de territoires entre factions rivales.  
Clint avait eu la chance d’avoir eu Natasha qui n’avait jamais renoncé à lui alors que même les autres Avengers avaient désiré jeter l’éponge face aux multiples cadavres semés durant les cinq années suivant le snap de Thanos.  
Sinon, l’archer se serait enfoncé dans une violence de plus en plus sombre et aurait perdu, irrémédiablement, son âme.

« -Suis-je vôtre prisonnier ? demanda John, calmement et les traits impassibles.  
-Non, vous êtes libre de partir si vous le voulez, répondit Steve. Mais je vous suggère de mettre à profit le fait que la Grande Table ne peut agir ici pour vous reposer pleinement et réfléchir à la pertinence d’une vendetta dans les rues de New York. »

Matt sourit, en entendant Tony marmonner que Bruce et lui ne s’étaient pas démenés pour mettre fin à l’épidémie du Covid-19 pour que The Bogeyman décima la moitié de la population de New York.

« -Pourquoi ne pas laisser faire Hitman ? lança Tony, qui avait changé d’avis et en haussant des épaules. Avec le déconfinement, les crimes sont repartis à la hausse. Les rues de New York seraient assainies et seront plus sûres si Baba Yaga partait en chasse des… »  
Mais le regard noir et désapprobateur de Steve fit taire le milliardaire qui se rassit sur sa chaise. John médita la suggestion du leader des Avengers et dut admettre qu’il avait besoin de faire un break avant de se lancer dans une expédition punitive et vengeresse contre ceux qui l’avaient trahi.  
« -Ok, j’accepte vôtre hospitalité, fit John au grand soulagement de Frank, de Matt et de Clint. Merci. »

Lucifer, qui s’était gardé d’intervenir et qui semblait fasciné par John Wick, réalisa, soudainement, que Michael venait de surgir derrière lui.  
Son jumeau murmura des mots à l’oreille de l’archange qui eut l’air perplexe et déconcerté.  
« -Une affaire urgente requiert toute mon attention, annonça Lucifer, en se levant. Mais je ne serai pas longtemps absent. »  
Il sourit pour rassurer Daniel et lui donna un bref baiser avant de disparaitre avec Michael.  
John se rendit alors compte que Lucifer était bien celui qu’il prétendait être : le roi des Enfers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La nuit était largement avancée et dehors, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, John pouvait voir la Lune éclairer la forêt et la surface du lac.  
Une nostalgie saisit l’homme qui se remémora les balades avec Helen sur les plages. Avec un soupir, John quitta son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil et peu habitué à la sérénité et à l’atmosphère de sécurité que dégageait la demeure des Espinoza-Morningstar.  
Contre l’avis de Tony, Dan avait proposé d’héberger John dans sa chambre d’amis et poussé par Frank et Steve, ce dernier avait accepté.  
Son chien, amené par Matt qui s’était aventuré dans l’hôtel Continental et qui l’avait réclamé auprès de Charon, rejoignit l’insomniaque sur la berge du lac.  
Assis sur le ponton, John écoutait les sons de la nuit, les cataloguant de manière automatique. Etre conscient de son environnement et de ses dangers potentiels étaient une partie intégrante de la seconde nature de John qui, caressant son chien, contemplait l’eau du lac.  
« -Papa va bientôt revenir, fit Daniel qui s’installa aux côtés de John et avec son fils de deux ans dans les bras. Désolé de m’imposer mais Nathaniel ne parvient jamais à se rendormir durant l’absence de Lucifer. »  
John l’assura par un sourire que la compagnie du jeune père ne le dérangeait pas. Nathaniel, aussitôt, sauta des bras de Daniel et entreprit de jouer avec le chien.  
Les deux hommes regardèrent l’enfant taquiner et inonder de câlins et de bisous le chien. Au plus grand bonheur de l’animal.

« -Vous n’avez pas peur pour vôtre fils ? demanda John, brisant la quiétude dans laquelle étaient plongés les deux hommes. Peu de personnes auraient ouvert leur porte au Baba Yaga. »

Dan eut un petit rire amusé à la question et pesa ses mots avant de répondre, d’un ton tranquille :  
« -Vous êtes un professionnel avec un code moral. Vous nêtes pas un meurtrier. Puis je doute que vous vouliez vous aliéner le roi des Enfers en touchant à sa famille. De toute façon, si vous étiez une menace réelle, Père serait intervenu… »

John eut du mal à assimiler le concept que le père dont parlait Daniel avec tellement de désinvolture était Dieu lui-même.  
II montra discrètement le ciel du doigt et Daniel, avec un sourire, confirma de la tête la supposition de John.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Le diable de Hell’s Kitchen tendit l’oreille et un son, en particulier, retint son attention. Frank, l’œil collé à la lunette de son arme de sniper, s’aperçut de la tension soudaine de son compagnon.  
Abandonnant la surveillance de sa cible, le Punisher quitta le bord du toit d’où il faisait le guet et se dirigea vers Matt.  
« -You Ok, Red ? » murmura Frank, en notant combien était crispée la silhouette de Daredevil.  
Matt s’extirpa de sa transe et souffla :  
« -Cela va être l’enfer sur Terre ! Ou à New York, tout du moins. »  
Frank grimaça en entendant la sinistre prédiction de son partenaire.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

John entamait son mug de café, son chien à ses côtés, sur les bords du lac lorsqu’il entendit l’exclamation ravie et enthousiaste de Nathaniel. Lucifer devait être rentré.  
Paisiblement, John continua de boire sa boisson et de contempler les petites rides, provoquées par de minuscules insectes, du lac.  
Son téléphone mobile, donné généreusement par Tony, sonna. John accepta l’appel, distraitement.

« -Vous devriez venir au Q.G, Agent 47, informa le génie justicier. Lucifer y a déposé un colis pour vous. »  
Sur cette déclaration intrigante, Tony mit fin à l’appel. Un bruit de vent et un bruissement d’ailes se firent entendre et John eut le vivant portrait de Lucifer devant lui. Sauf que cet archange était blond et avait les yeux bleus.

« -Bonjour, je suis Michael, le frère jumeau de Lucifer, se présenta ce dernier, avec un sourire. Je suis chargé de vous emmener au complexe. »  
Sans attendre l’accord de John, l’archange saisit, avec précaution, l’humain dans ses bras et s’envola dans les cieux de New York.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Déboussolé par son vol dans le ciel avec un ange, John mit du temps pour reprendre ses esprits et s’apercevoir de la tension chez Steve et Tony.  
Michael l’avait déposé vers l’entrée du Q.G où l’attendait un agent qui les conduisit vers la salle de meeting.  
Pénétrant dans la pièce, John, accompagné de l’archange, remarqua un homme assis sur une des chaises de la table et comment Steve et Tony étaient sur leurs gardes, la mine tendue.  
L’inconnu se leva à l’arrivée de John et brusquement, l’air parut se raréfier dans la salle.  
John stoppa net de marcher, pétrifié d’ahurissement : devant ses yeux, vêtu d’un de ses luxueux complets taillés sur-mesure, se tenait …Santino D’Antonio.

« -Hello, John ! » salua le mafioso italien, avec une assurance pleine d’orgueil et un sourire railleur.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Winston, installé dans son fauteuil du jardin sur le toit de l’hôtel Continental, terminait un recrutement par téléphone lorsque Charon apparut et demanda à s’entretenir avec lui. Le manager de l’hôtel s’excusa auprès de son interlocuteur au bout du fil, convint d’un horaire de rendez-vous et raccrocha, donnant sa complète attention à Charon.

Celui-ci lui chuchota quelques mots, conscient des caméras dissimulées dans tout le jardin :

« -Le corps de Santino D’Antonio n’est plus à sa place : il a disparu. Le nouveau chef de la sécurité a visionné les vidéos de la salle et il n’y a aucune trace du passage du cadavre de Santino. Le spécialiste de la sécurité informatique, consulté, a tenté de monter jusqu’à la source du hacker mais ce faisant, un virus a attaqué nos données et toute trace de John Wick tuant Santino à l’hôtel Continental a été effacée. Selon l’expert informatique, seul un génie au monde est capable de créer un tel virus : Tony Stark. »

Seul un haussement d’un sourcil sur le visage de Winston trahit sa surprise à la révélation de l’implication de Tony Stark, le milliardaire et Avenger, dans le piratage du système ultra sécurisé de l’hôtel Continental.  
Mais la nouvelle n’était pas si inattendue que cela pour Winston depuis qu’un certain Matt Murdoch, avocat spécialisé dans la défense des faibles contre les puissants, était venu réclamer le chien de John : le jeune aveugle avait démontré, document signé par Wick à l’appui, qu’il représentait les intérêts de John et comme le stipulait le document écrit, le chien devait être remis à la garde de ce Murdoch.

Deux hommes de la garde rapprochée de Winston avait pris le jeune avocat en filature et la filature les avait menés jusqu’au dans une grande forêt entourant un lac avec de multiples propriétés.  
Là, John Wick, accompagné d’un jeune homme châtain qui tenait un enfant de deux ans par la main, sortit d’une maison en bois et accueillit son chien qui, heureux de retrouver son maitre, lui fit la fête.  
Le garçonnet, avec des cris de joie et d’émerveillement, avait sauté sur le chien qui, placide et docile, avait accepté les câlins de l’enfant.

Selon le rapport des deux hommes de Winston, John les avait aperçus malgré le fait que les deux professionnels s’étaient dissimulés et à leur immense étonnement mais aussi soulagement, Wick , après un bref échange à voix basse avec son avocat roux, avait fixé l’endroit des yeux durant un certain temps et était retourné dans la maison.  
Non sans avoir prié, subtilement, le jeune homme châtain et son fils de le suivre à l’intérieur de la demeure.

Les deux hommes de Winston avaient ressenti des sueurs froides et des frissons quand le jeune avocat roux s’était tourné dans leur direction et avait regardé droit dans leurs yeux. Comme si celui-ci pouvait les voir. 

Ce n’était pas une coïncidence si la propriété, où avait trouvé refuge John (Quel refuge ! Un no’man land, un sanctuaire aussi intouchable que ne l’était l’hôtel Continental, sinon plus. Car tous, dans le monde du crime régi par la Grande Table, savaient que les Avengers étaient hors limite.), était voisine de celle de Tony Stark, le fameux Iron Man et de celle des Rogers-Morningstar.

Michael Morningstar étant l’époux de Stevie Rogers (Captain America ter) et le frère jumeau de Lucifer Morningstar, milliardaire, patron du nigthclub « Lux » et se réclamant d’être le roi des Enfers en personne.  
Lucifer Morningstar, l’époux de Daniel Espinoza anciennement inspecteur de police de Los Angeles et ami et protégé de Tony Stark et dont la demeure familiale abritait le plus dangereux et le plus célèbre des tueurs à gage dans le monde.

Donc, Winston, en écoutant le rapport de Charon sur la mystérieuse et subite disparition, s’était attendu plus ou moins à entendre le nom de Tony Stark.  
Mais il ne pouvait agir contre le milliardaire car il avait un instinct de self préservation et il ne possédait aucune preuve de l’implication de l’Avenger dans les affaires de l’hôtel Continental et de par là-même, de la Grande Table.

D’ailleurs, La Grande Table évitait de se frotter à Stark ou aux Avengers, prouvant que les membres, qui y siégeaient, n’étaient pas fous et possédaient, un tant soit peu, de bon sens.

«-Tu t’es trouvé des alliés surprenants, constata Winston pour lui-même, dès que Charon regagna son poste, son rapport délivré. Dans quoi t’es-tu, encore, mis, Jonathan ? »

Winston commençait à mettre en doute la folie de ce Lucifer Morningstar, se demandant s’il n’était réellement pas le Diable. A la lumière des nouveaux événements survenus au sein de son hôtel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Santino D’Antonio portait le costume où il avait été abattu d’une balle en pleine tête par le Baba Yaga.  
Son expression avait l’arrogance et la froideur de ce fameux jour de son assassinat. Le chef de la Camorra toisait, d’un sourire railleur et sarcastique, son meurtrier.

D’un mouvement fluide et avec une grâce féline et léthale, John se jeta sur Santino, l’étala sur le sol carrelé de la salle de meeting et entreprit de l’étrangler, méthodiquement et lentement.  
Ses yeux sombres ne cessèrent de fixer ceux, verts, de Santino qui, les joues rouges et les lèvres commençant à devenir bleu, continuait à narguer le Baba Yaga.

« -Avec tes mains, John, parvint à prononcer Santino, au bord de l’apoplexie. Comme tu l’as désiré dans le musée ! Serre plus fort, mon ami ! Allez, serre ! Montre- moi la force du Boogeyman ! »

Le rire de Santino, cynique et détaché, acheva d’énerver John, qui, s’emparant d’un stylo sur le rebord de la table, poignarda l’œil du mafioso.  
Santino hurla de douleur, le sang coulant de son œil crevé mais ne stoppa pas de rire pour autant. Il avait été soumis à des tortures inimaginables en Enfer et il savait ce qu’était la Douleur.  
Ce n’était pas un stylo dans l’œil qui allait réduire le chef de la Camorra à un pleurnichard. 

« -Tu as brûlé ma maison, espèce d’ordure ! fit John, en faisant tourner le stylo dans l’œil et arrachant des cris aigues de la part de Santino. Tu as réduit tous les souvenirs que j’avais d’Helen. Pour ça, je vais te tuer lentement. »

Une poigne d’acier saisit arrêta la main de John et celui-ci fut écarté de Santino, sans ménagement. Steve le releva et le tint à l’écart de sa proie tandis que Tony surveillait Santino, toujours à terre et se tenant l’œil ensanglanté.

« -Vous n’avez pas vu cela venir, n’est-ce pas, Al Capone? » fit Tony, ne pouvant s’empêcher de faire de l’humour noir et se recevant un regard noir de reproche de la part de Steve.

Michael s’approcha de Santino, observa la blessure du chef de la Camorra et passant une main douce dessus, il guérit l’œil du mafioso.

« -Nous allons instaurer quelques règles, signala Steve, d’un ton catégorique. Ici, il n’est pas question de faire couler le sang. Le complexe des Avengers, chez Dan et ainsi que chez les autres membres de la famille des Avengers, sont un terrain neutre. C’est comme à l’hôtel Continental : pas de business, ni de tueries, OK ? Sinon, vous serez persona non grata, John Wick. »

Voyant le sourire moqueur de Santino, Steve rajouta :

« -Cela prévaut pour vous aussi, Santino D’Antonio. N’oubliez pas vôtre deal avec Lucifer. »

Les paroles du leader des Avengers firent perdre le sourire et de sa superbe au jeune mafioso qui ne répliqua pas.

« -OK, accepta John, qui, soudainement, avec l’agilité d’un prédateur, attrapa par le col Santino et qui l’entraina à sa suite. Pas de business dans le complexe. »

Il traina le mafioso qui l’insultait dans sa langue natale, renforçant la rage et l’envie de meurtre de John, vers la sortie.

« -John, stop. » 

Une émotion envahit l’ex-tueur à gage quand ce dernier entendit son mon. Steve avait prononcé son nom de la même façon que sa femme Helen s’adressait à lui, confiant dans les qualités humaines de John.  
S’adressant à John, l’humain capable d’aimer et apte à vivre une vie normale. Caché sous la personnalité du Baba Yaga.  
John se figea et relâcha Santino.

« -Vous avez une chance que tout cela s’arrête, déclara Steve. Ecoutez ce que Michael et Lucifer ont à proposer. Venez dans le complexe, John. S’il vous plait. »

Les yeux de John se fermèrent, sous les souvenirs que ravivait la demande de Steve. Helen avait été le seul être humain à lui parler ainsi, indulgente et patiente.  
Bouleversé, l’ex-tueur se rendit compte que Steve ne s’interposerait pas si John voulait exécuter Santino en dehors du complexe et lui laissait le choix de décider de son destin.  
Personne ne lui avait accordé autant et ne lui avait dit ces mots « S’il vous plait ». Seulement Helen. Comme sa femme lui manquait !

« -Ok, soupira John, avec lassitude. Ok, j’arrive. »

Il suivit Steve à l’intérieur du complexe, Santino derrière eux et silencieux.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Michael, assisté de Lucifer, exposait les termes de la résurrection de Santino dans la salle de meeting, en présence de l’intéressé, de John, de Tony et de Steve.

« -Père a décidé de donner une seconde chance à Santino, déclara l’archange, avec solennité. Selon les termes convenus, monsieur D’Antonio doit annuler le contrat que la Camorra a mis sur la tête de John Wick et mener une vie exempte de criminalité. »

A cette allégation, John n’eut qu’un reniflement de mépris dubitatif :

« -Santino est un sadique arrogant et il a le crime dans le sang. Il ne respectera pas son contrat. »

Santino se contenta juste d’un rire discret et amusé aux qualificatifs peu élogieux de John à son égard.

« -Tu retourneras vite en Enfer, crois-moi, prédit John, en le dévisageant avec un calme empreint de froideur. Quand je t’y rejoindrai, je te ferai connaitre ce qu’est la souffrance. »

Michael, Tony et Steve assistaient à l’échange entre les deux hommes, sans intervenir. Lucifer ne cachait pas le fait que la situation où se trouvaient John et Santino l’amusait.

« -Vôtre nom est sur la liste de Lucifer, John Wick, affirma Michael. Mais Père a jugé que vous méritiez une seconde chance aussi. Tout comme vous, Il n’a pas totalement confiance dans le désir sincère de s’amender de monsieur D’Antonio et Il a décidé que vous l’aiderez dans sa tâche titanesque et presqu’impossible d’assainir et légaliser les affaires de la Camorra. Vous serez, dorénavant, le garant de la bonne moralité de monsieur D’Antonio. Son garde du corps aussi car il faudra s’attendre à de la réticence du clan de la Camorra à renoncer au business rentable du crime. »

Entendant cela, Santino se leva de sa chaise, offensé et en colère :

« -Je n’ai pas besoin de babysiter ! Je suis un adulte et je suis capable de gérer mon clan ! »

John, fulminant de rage contenue, explosa :

« -Il n’est pas question que je lui serve de garde du corps ! Je vais finir par lui coller une balle dans la tête si nous passons plus d’une journée ensemble ! Il est impossible à supporter ! »

Le jeune mafioso ne répliqua pas et eut un regard indéchiffrable à l’adresse de John qui se calma, mal à l’aise sous le regard impénétrable de Santino.

Lucifer intervint, lançant, avec désinvolture pleine de malice :

« -Il est de vôtre devoir d’assurer la protection de vôtre âme sœur, John Wick. Et vous, Santino D’Antonio, apprenez à être patient avec lui. »

La révélation de Lucifer eut l’effet escompté : ce fut le silence total dans la salle. Tony et Steve dévisagèrent, sidérés, les deux âmes sœur en question et comprirent les motivations de Dieu.  
John blanchit lorsque le roi des Enfers avait lâché sa petite bombe et l’avait obligé à affronter le fait que Santino D’Antonio était son âme sœur et qu’il le savait depuis la première rencontre avec le chef de la Camorra.

Pragmatique à son habitude, John avait décidé de ne pas confirmer la suspicion de Santino et avait laissé dans le doute le jeune mafioso.   
Le milieu dans lequel évoluait John et Santino ne permettait pas les romances et les histoires d’amour à l’eau de rose où par la magie des âmes sœurs, tout s’arrangeait.  
La vie n’était que souffrance. C’était que la vie avait enseigné à John. Mais l’arrivée d’Helen dans sa vie avait changé la donne.

« -Helen est dans la Cité D’Argent, John, fit Michael. Père vous donne l’occasion de la retrouver si vous acceptez la mission qu’Il vous a attribuée. Père accorde très peu une seconde chance aux personnes. Saisissez la, John. »

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de John qui retint, avec difficulté, un sanglot. Celui-ci se raidit, prêt à se défendre quand il fut pris dans une étreinte douce et compatissante.

« -C’est Ok, John, murmura Steve, gentiment. Il est Ok de pleurer. »

John, dans l’un des rares moments de sa vie, se permit de baisser sa garde et de laisser exprimer ses émotions dans les bras de Steve. D’être vulnérable.

« -Je ne veux pas de cet homme comme garde du corps, protesta Santino, avec dédain. Je veux le Baba Yaga. »

Mais Tony, scandalisé par le manque d’empathie du mafioso, lança :

« -Allez en dehors de l’enceinte du complexe, Al Capone et je vous garantie que le Baba Yaga sera là pour vous. »

Ce fut efficace : Santino eut la sagesse de garder ses commentaires pour lui.

« -Souvenez-vous, D’Antonio, avertit Lucifer, dont les yeux s’enflammèrent et le vrai visage se montra. Au moindre faux pas, au moindre écart ou si vous exigez de John d’éliminer une personne pour vous, je vous ramènerai en Enfer. »

Santino frissonna intérieurement, sous la menace claire du roi des Enfers.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

John apposa son pouce sur le parchemin présenté par Lucifer et son sang se déposa auprès de celui de Santino.  
Les deux hommes ne s’étaient pas adressés la parole et ni ne s’étaient regardés depuis la matinée où Michael avait précisé les termes du contrat.

« -C’est la première fois que je fais signer un contrat comme le veut la croyance populaire, fit Lucifer, avec un demi-sourire amusé. Mais je suppose qu’avec vous, surtout vous D’Antonio, il faut formaliser nôtre « arrangement » avec des contrats, du sang… Les humains sont si clichés parfois ! »

Sur ce monologue, l’archange examina une dernière fois le parchemin et l’empocha, tranquillement.

«-Je retourne à l’hôtel Continental, déclara Santino, en quittant sa chaise. Je vous fais confiance pour que ma mort ait été « effacée » des enregistrements vidéo. »

Steve, sans hostilité, barra le passage au mafioso qui fronça des sourcils, mécontent.

« -Il est hors de question que vous quittiez le complexe, prévint le jeune blond, croisant des bras. Une chambre vous y a été attribuée et vous y séjournerez tant que vous n’aurez pas réglé le problème du contrat sur John. »

John éprouva une intense satisfaction en voyant l’expression offusquée de Santino qui ne supportait pas que l’on alla contre sa volonté.

Mais le mafioso n’avait pas d’autre choix que de se plier aux directives de Steve. 

« -Quant à vous, john, fit Steve, en tournant son attention sur l’ex-tueur à gage. Il est hautement recommandé que vous restiez dans l’une des chambres du Q.G pour que vous appreniez à passer du temps en la compagnie de monsieur D’Antonio. Sans vous entretuer. »

Abasourdi et incrédule, John resta, un moment, sans réagir et finit par jeter un coup d’œil vers le chef de la Camorra.  
Ce dernier se délecta de la réaction ennuyée de son baby-siter et balança, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres :

« -Bienvenue en Enfer, John ! »

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV :

L’air de la nuit dans New York était saturée d’odeurs divers (Parfums, fleurs, nourriture et odeurs corporelle, mais par-dessus tout, la pollution avec l’essence, le bitume et le sel de l’Océan.) mais Matt, parcourant les toits des bâtiments, était concentré sur un bruit.

Un bruit perçus lors d’une opération de reconnaissance avec Frank où Daredevil avait prédit que ce serait l’enfer à New York.  
Si la chose, à l’origine du son spécial, intrigant et diffus s’avérait bien être ce que à quoi songeait Matt, la situation dans les rues de la Grosse Pomme allait se compliquer.  
Frank était parti enquêter sur une piste donnée par une de ses sources et Matt avait profité du fait de patrouiller en solo pour tenter de localiser l’origine de ce son qui le maintenait en alerte.  
Même si le Punisher et Daredevil étaient parvenus à un statut quo sur les modalités de leurs patrouilles communes, Matt savait que Frank pouvait avoir la gâchette facile et faire feu et poser des questions plus tard.

Or, le cas qui tracassait le jeune justicier de Hell’s Kitchen devait être traité de façon subtile et discrète.  
Le son devint de plus en fort au fur et à mesure que Matt s’approchait d’une ruelle et le jeune roux entendit un cri de terreur, des supplications et le bruit que fait un corps en s’effondrant sur le trottoir.

Daredevil se hâta de joindre le lieu d’où provenait le cri de détresse et fut assailli par une odeur forte de soufre et par une chaleur intense.  
Grâce à ses sens super développés, il put décerner la silhouette d’un homme écroulé à terre, agonisant et dont le cœur, encore chaud et battant, se trouvait dans les mains de son agresseur.  
Celui-ci, avec un sourire de jouissance sadique, mordit à pleines dents dans l’organe de sa victime et mâcha, avec un grognement de plaisir et savourant le goût si délicieux de la chair fraiche et humaine.  
Matt se retint de vomir, réalisant la jubilation malveillante et l’appétit pervers avec lesquelles la créature dévorait le cœur tout juste arraché à sa victime.

« -Lucifer a de la compétition, fit la créature, en toisant le jeune roux. Je me demande ce qu’il penserait d’un humain s’amusant à le caricaturer selon les croyances populaires. Des cornes, vraiment ? C’est ainsi que vous, les mortels, percevez le roi des Enfers ? »

L’étrange individu s’attela à lécher ses doigts, ne perdant pas une goutte de sang et examina, avec une nonchalance amusée, le justicier devant lui.

« -Lucifer est au courant, répliqua Daredevil, qui devinait que l’homme, vêtu entièrement de noir, n’était pas humain car les battements de son cœur étaient rapides. Cela l’amuse. J’ai sa totale adhésion car je contribue à ce que les rues de Hell’s Kitchen soient plus sûres. »

Le démon, car Matt en était persuadé de par l’odeur du soufre qui se dégageait de l’homme, n’eut qu’un rire de malice cruelle.

« -Je savais que je tomberais, un moment ou un autre, sur le Diable de Hell’s Kitchen, avoua le démon. Mais j’ignorais qu’il serait si intéressant dans la quête que je poursuis. Les personnes que j’ai interrogées m’ont indiqué un lieu : l’hôtel Continental. Mais je vois que je n’ai pas à me déplacer jusqu’ à cet hôtel. »

D’un mouvement véloce et prédateur, la créature se jeta sur Matt qui ne put se défendre et accula Dardevil contre un mur.  
Appliquant une main de fer sur le front du justicier statufié, il entreprit de fouiller dans l’esprit de sa proie.

Matt, sous le viol de son esprit, hurla de douleur et de frustration : tétanisé par des liens invisibles et puissants, le jeune roux tentait, en vain, de se libérer de l’emprise du démon.  
Ce dernier finit par découvrir l’information qu’il cherchait et s’écarta de Daredevil, satisfait. Matt, haletant et titubant, glissa sur le sol rugueux de la ruelle déserte et sombre.  
L’odeur forte du sang mêlée à celle du soufre fit vomir le justicier aveugle. 

« -J’aurai bien voulu jouer encore avec vous, dit le démon avec du regret presque enfantin dans sa voix. Mais je ne peux m’attarder et je ne désire aucunement avoir Lucifer à mes trousses. Le roi des Enfers n’aime pas que l’on touche à ses humains favoris. Dommage ! »

Sur un soupir de regret dépité, la créature disparut. Matt, désorienté et épuisé, paniqua soudainement lorsque le souvenir, auquel le démon s’était intéressé, lui revint à l’esprit.

« -Oh, non, non ! » murmura le jeune roux, en essayant de se relever.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Démontrer que l’on n’était pas mort d’une balle dans la tête se révéla être une tâche ardue où la patience de Santino fut mis à rude épreuve.  
Réclamer son fauteuil de la Grande Table, son titre de chef de la Camorra et d’héritier légitime des D’Antonio s’avéra presque une tâche irréalisable et impossible, de part les ambitions et l’addiction au pouvoir de son cousin qui avait succédé à Santino lors de sa démise.

Mais avec l’aide, réticente et efficace, de Stark qui forgea des preuves administratives et des montages vidéos, montrant une fin différente et plus pacifique de la confrontation dans le salon de l’hôtel Continental entre Santino et John, l’héritier des D’Antonio parvint à récupérer ses biens, son siège à la Grande Table et sa position de leader.  
Non sans avoir proféré des menaces à l’encontre des membres réfractaires et ne croyant pas à la résurrection de Santino et non sans avoir reçu des sous-entendus de futurs démises par de malheureux « accidents » de la part de l’homme qui lui avait succédé à la tête de la Camorra.

Santino annula le contrat de la Camorra sur la tête de John Wick et put ainsi retourner à l’hôtel Continental, accompagné de John.  
La cohabitation, voulue par Steve, dans le complexe des Avengers n’avait pas abouti à un assainissement de la relation entre Santino et John : les deux protagonistes avaient limité, au minimum, leur interaction sociale et ne s’adressaient la parole lorsque nécessaire.

Ce fut donc, avec un soulagement pour Steve et Tony, que les deux âmes sœurs décidèrent de séjourner au sanctuaire de l’hôtel Continental de New York.  
Comme l’avait si bien souligné Lucifer amusé, la tension sexuelle, dont John et Santino n’en avaient pas conscience eux même, était explosive et à couper au couteau.  
Steve s’était juste contenté de soupirer aux dires de l’archange, espérant qu’il n’y aurait pas une hécatombe à venir dans les rues de New York.

La tête haute, avec une assurance inhérente à sa position de leader de la Camorra, Santino, suivi de John, s’avança dans le hall du Continental vers Charon qui, fidèle à son poste, s’immobilisa juste une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre une attitude impassible.

« -Je souhaiterai voir le directeur, demanda Santino, tranquillement. Nous devons discuter de certains détails au sujet de mon nouveau chef de sécurité. »

John salua, d’un bref signe de tête, Charon qui le rendit sans un mot.

« -Si vous voulez bien me suivre, gentlemen. » fit Charon, en sortant de son bureau d’accueil de l’hôtel et en les menant vers le salon privé du directeur.

John examina les lieux et constata, sans surprise, que les impacts de balles et les traces de lutte entre Wick et les sbires de la Grande Table avaient été effacés avec une efficacité redoutable et dans un temps record.

Charon les pria de patienter dans le salon et se chargea d’aller prévenir le directeur de leurs présences.  
John s’installa délibérément dans le fauteuil où il s’était assis la dernière fois pour échapper à la proximité embarrassante et dangereuse du yakuza et Santino choisit le canapé.  
Les deux hommes ne se dirent aucun mot, évitant de se regarder et silencieux.

« -Tu le savais ? » fit Santino, brisant l’accord tacite de silence entre eux de ne pas parler du sujet « âme sœur ».

John se raidit, les yeux fixés devant lui.

« -Oui » fut sa réponse laconique et dénuée d’émotion.

Santino jeta un œil sur le Baba Yaga dont les traits étaient indéchiffrables et l’étudia durant quelques secondes.

« -Pourtant, tu as choisi Helen. » constata l’Italien, avec un reproche dans la voix.

John se tourna, à la mention d’Helen, vers Santino et avec un regard de froideur et de rancœur retenue, il confirma simplement :

« -Oui. »

Les yeux verts de Santino commencèrent à s’assombrir, prémices annonciateurs d’un orage proche et destructeur.  
Mais l’arrivée de Winston empêcha Santino d’exprimer ce que le leader de la Camorra pensait de la décision de son âme sœur.

« -Nous avons matière à discuter, devina Winston, en dévisageant poliment John et Santino. Veuillez me suivre au jardin. Un repas nous y attend, messieurs. »

Winston ne se rendit pas tout de suite dans le jardin. Il concentra son attention sur John qui le fixait, les yeux sombres et impénétrables.

« -Ravi de te revoir, Jonathan. » fit Winston, avec une politesse exquise et suave.

John le jaugea pendant d’interminables secondes avant de répondre :

« -Moi aussi, Winston. »

Pendant le bref mais intense échange entre son garde du corps attitré et le directeur de l’hôtel, Santino les observa, remarquant la tension chez John et la désinvolture civilisée de Winston et il se promit de se renseigner sur ce qui s’était passé entre les deux hommes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Santino dormait dans le lit immense de sa luxueuse suite et sa respiration lente et paisible, ainsi que la sérénité, donnée par le sommeil, de son visage arracha un sourire à l’homme qui venait d’apparaitre dans la chambre du chef de la Camorra.

Gentiment, l’intrus promena un doigt aérien, dans une caresse familière et possessive, sur la joue de l’endormi.

« -Hello, handsome ! » fit-il, en voyant que l’Italien émergeait du sommeil.

Les yeux de Santino s’élargirent de terreur et le mafioso s’apprêta à hurler quand l’homme étouffa le cri par une main de fer sur la bouche de sa proie.

« -Croyais-tu m’échapper, Santino ? »

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

L’eau, refroidie depuis une heure déjà, s’écoulait sur Matt qui, prostré sur le sol de la douche, laissait les images venir à son esprit las.

Rentré chez lui après sa confrontation avec le démon, le jeune avocat avait immédiatement appelé le Q.G des Avengers pour les avertir d’une menace imminente sur Santino D’Antonio.  
Il ne s’était pas attardé très longtemps auprès de Tony et sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s’était déshabillé et s’était précipité sous la douche, tentant d’effacer l’odeur du sang, du soufre et d’enlever le sentiment d’impuissance ressentie lors du viol de ses souvenirs.

Tentant d’oublier l’humiliation de n’avoir rien pu faire et de se sentir totalement impuissant entre les mains de son agresseur. La confrontation avec le démon avait fait resurgir les doutes et les angoisses remontant aux premiers jours d’apprentissage et d’adaptation de Matt après son accident causant la cécité chez le jeune homme.

Matt, nu sous l’eau froide de la douche, n’avait toujours pas bougé et ne filtrait pas les sons et les images lui parvenant à son esprit, les accueillant presque avec gratitude et soulagement.  
Dans la sécurité de son appartement et d’un environnement familier, le jeune justicier de Hell’s Kitchen réussissait, durant de brefs instants, à oblitérer ses doutes, ses angoisses et sa frustration.

« -Jesus Christ, Red ! »

Au son de la voix de Frank, Matt sortit de son engourdissement et se jeta pratiquement dans les bras de son partenaire.  
L’odeur de la poudre et de celle si typique de Frank, ainsi que les battements de son cœur, enveloppèrent le jeune avocat d’un cocon protecteur et rassurant.

Frank, marmonnant et jurant entre ses dents, gardant Matt contre lui d’un bras, attrapa une serviette qu’il drapa autour du corps frissonnant de son partenaire.  
Il ne posa pas de questions, sachant que Matt finirait par se confier de lui-même et qu’il ne servait à rien s’il poussait le jeune roux dans ses retranchements.  
Matt pouvait se révéler être aussi têtu qu’une mule s’il le voulait.

Frank amena son âme sœur jusque dans leur chambre et s’installant sur le lit, il installa Matt sur ses genoux.  
Matt, docile, s’était laissé faire et nicha son visage sur l’épaule de son compagnon.

«-N’es-tu pas furieux que Santino D’Antino ait été ramené à la vie ? demanda Matt, dans un murmure. Pourquoi lui et pourquoi pas ta famille ? »

Frank se tendit une seconde, le souffle court et finit par répondre, d’une voix dénuée d’émotion, tout en caressant les cheveux de Matt :

« -De la colère, de la rage, oui. Pourquoi un salopard de mafioso ait eu droit à une seconde chance alors que le père de Daniel aurait pu me ramener Maria, Elisabeth et Frank junior ? Mais je me dis que c’est mieux ainsi : Maria n’aurait pas aimé l’homme que je suis devenu. »

L’ancien Marine sentit Matt se raidir et s’apprêter à sortir de son étreinte mais gentiment, il le retint.

« -Puis je suis bien avec toi, Red, conclut Frank, en le soufflant à l’oreille du jeune avocat. Ce n’est pas parfait entre nous deux mais cela me convient. »

Matt, entendant les mots de son âme sœur, se détendit et se décida à raconter sa confrontation avec le démon et l’impuissance ressentie face au viol de son esprit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

John observa son reflet dans le miroir de sa salle de bain et constata la fatigue et la lassitude lue dans ses yeux.  
Il se passa de l’eau froide sur son visage et entreprit d’ôter son costume avec des gestes précis et lents.

L’apparition de Winston dans le salon privé du directeur avait été accueillie, avec soulagement, par John car cela avait mis fin à la conversation entre Santino et l’ex tueur à gage.  
Cela avait permis aussi à John de ne pas succomber à l’attirance indéniable et la fascination qu’il avait éprouvé lorsque les yeux de Santino s’étaient assombris.

Santino était, sans conteste, un homme séduisant avec son charisme et son assurance. Mais à l’époque de leur première rencontre, John n’avait entrevu qu’un avenir empli de violence, de crime, de bain de sang, de cible à abattre avec le jeune mafioso.

Désirant une vie paisible où il n’aurait pas à être toujours sur ses gardes, John avait fait la connaissance d’Helen et avait vu, en elle et en leur amour, l’espoir de sauver son âme.  
La jeune femme avait été le rayon de soleil dans les nuages de son existence de tueur au service de famille mafieuse et John l’avait aimée passionnément.

La sonnerie du téléphone arracha John de ses pensées et ce dernier sortit de sa salle de bain.  
C’était Charon.

« -Je suis désolé de vous importuner à une heure si tardive monsieur Wick, fit Charon, avec une politesse parfaite. Mais il serait peut-être judicieux de vous rendre dans la suite de monsieur D’Antonio. Monsieur D’Antonio pourrait avoir besoin de vôtre aide. Puis-je vous suggérer de faire appel à l’un de vos amis, Lucifer Morningstar ? Les compétences hors normes de monsieur Morningstar sont hautement recommandées dans la situation de monsieur D’Antonio. »

John raccrocha le combiné non sans avoir remercié Charon, se saisit de son arme et s’élança vers la suite de Santino.

A l’approche de la chambre du jeune chef de la Camorra, l’ex tueur à gage entendit des cris étouffés, des gémissements et des murmures.  
John enfonça la porte et se pétrifia une seconde de surprise horrifiée, avant de pointer son arme sur un homme brun vêtu d’un peignoir de chambre.

Ce dernier, assis sur une chaise, fumait paisiblement une cigarette, un verre de vin rouge posée sur une table basse devant lui.  
Imperturbable à l’irruption de John, l’homme, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, se contenta de le dévisager, avec une lenteur exagérée et délibérée.

L’inconnu était indéniablement beau avec ses traits réguliers de top model et il se dégageait de son être une séduction pleine de sensualité.  
Santino, les mains suspendues au plafond par des chaines de fer et nu, parvenait, avec peine, à se maintenir debout.

Le regard de John se posa sur les nombreuses plaies ouvertes sur le dos du jeune Italien et suivit le sang s’écouler des blessures du jeune homme et finir par s’égoutter dans un bol métallique.  
John comprit que ce n’était pas du vin dans le verre que l’inconnu était en train de porter à ses lèvres.

« -Va-t-en, John, ordonna Santino, à la grande perplexité de son garde du corps et d’une voix faible. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. 

-Ce sont mes affaires si tu succombes à…ces jeux érotiques, rétorqua John, en maintenant son arme pointée sur l’intrus. Si tu meurs, je ne pourrais pas revoir Helen. »

Le regard de haine et de colère que lui décocha Santino surprit John par son intensité. 

« -Non, restez, monsieur Wick, fit l’homme brun qui n’avait pas quitté des yeux John. N’écoutez pas mon fucktoy, John. J’ai toujours désiré rencontrer le légendaire John Wick, le Baba Yaga et le grand pourvoyeur d’âmes damnées pour L’Enfer. Hell, je dois vous remercier car grâce à vous, on ne s’ennuie pas en Enfer. 

-Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda John, en surveillant du coin de l’œil Santino qui semblait prêt à tourner d’une minute à l’autre.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Le démon sourit, une lueur de joie perverse dans ses yeux bleus et savoura son « vin ». Le sang de Santino avait été l’une de ses boissons préférées, en Enfer et un nectar délicieux et enivrant.

« -Je suis Azazel, se présenta le démon, suavement. J’étais celui chargé des punitions et tourments de Santino lorsque son âme était aux Enfers. Je suis venu récupérer mon fucktoy favoris. Santino a conclu un deal avec moi pour ne plus subir mes délicieuses tortures. En échange de faveurs sexuelles, je le laissais en…paix. »

Santino baissa la tête, les joues écarlates d’humiliation à la mention du marché qu’il avait passé avec Azazel.

« -Je ne suis plus ton foutu boy toy, protesta le jeune Italien. Le marché ne tient plus car je ne suis pus en Enfer.

-Silence ! intima Azazel, d’une voix sèche et les yeux flamboyant. Tu m’appartiens toujours, Fucktoy. »

Santino se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de se faire oublier, dompté. John vit la terreur et la soumission désespérée et résignée sur les traits du jeune chef de la Camorra et décida qu’il n’aimait pas ces expressions chez Santino.

« -John Wick, fit le démon, pensivement et les yeux fixés sur l’ex tueur à gage. John Wick, l’unique lueur dans l’âme si sombre de mon bel Italien. Le Reaper qui empêche Santino d’être entièrement à moi. »

Une rage insensée s’empara de John qui ne supportait pas la façon dont Azazel parlait de Santino et qui voulut se jeter sur le démon.

« -John, non ! intervint le chef de la Camorra. Pas ici! On est dans l’hôtel Continental et tu risques de te faire excommunier ! Je n’ai pas besoin d’un chef de sécurité excommunié, idiot ! Alors, casse-toi ! Je n’ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Les paroles de Santino stoppèrent John qui, défiant du regard Azazel, entreprit de détacher le mafioso de ses liens.  
Le chef de la Camorra s’écroula sur le sol, épuisé par la perte de sang et les plaies administrées par Azazel.

« -Que fais-tu ? protesta Santino, d’une voix affaiblie. Je t’ai dit de partir ! »

John enleva un drap du lit, en recouvrit le jeune Italien confus et le soulevant dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« -Je protège mon future avec Helen. » répondit John, impassible et en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Azazel se matérialisa devant les deux hommes, un sourire pernicieux sur ses traits.

« -Une minute, dit-il, avec un éclat dangereux dans les yeux. On n’enlève pas mes joujoux impunément. Santino s’est révélé être un fucktoy unique et je ne trouverais pas une autre âme aussi rare et exceptionnelle. »

John s’arrêta et sans se retourner, il lança :

« -Lucifer ne serait pas d’accord avec vous. »

Le démon n’eut qu’un sourire de dédain avant de déclarer :

« -Je n’en ai rien à faire de Lucifer, un roi qui a déserté son trône ! »

Soudain, une silhouette apparut dans le couloir et Azazel se raidit, pâlissant atrocement.

« -Ah, quand le Roi des Enfers n'est pas là, les démons dansent! fit Lucifer, avec nonchalance. Il est surprenant combien peuvent être pertinentes les expressions humaines!"

Mais la dureté et la menace subtile dans le regard sombre du roi des Enfers démentaient son attitude désinvolte et amusée.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI :

L’air était frais sur le toit de l’immeuble voisin du Continental Hôtel. Frank, à l’aide de la lumière des étoiles et de sa lunette à visée infra rouge, un genou à terre, était pareil à une statue de pierre.  
Sans le savoir, le sniper avait choisi le même endroit que Marcus pour se poster à l’affut de sa proie.

Voyant Azazel, le démon salopard qui avait pillé l’esprit de Matt, apparaître dans sa ligne de mire, il murmura :

« -Te voilà, fils de pute ! Allez, encore un pas…Tu seras à moi. »

Frank retint son souffle : Azazel était clairement dans sa ligne de mire. Le tir serait immanquable et fatale.  
Au moment où le doigt de Frank allait appuyer sur la gâchette de son fusil, un bâton surgit de nulle part, tourbillonnant dans les airs et fit valdinguer l’arme des mains du Punisher.  
L’ex marine jura entre ses dents, copieusement et se retournant sur son « agresseur ». Il avait une idée sûre et certaine de l’identité du bon samaritain qui venait de l’empêcher de tirer.

« -Fuck, Red ! » s’exclama Frank, furieux, en apercevant Daredevil se dresser devant lui.

Matt croisa ses bras et répliqua :

« -Je ne pouvais te laisser l’abattre sur le sol de l’hôtel Continental, Frank. Tu risques d’empirer la situation pour John et Santino. Je te suis reconnaissant que tu aies voulu me venger mais crois-moi, laisse Lucifer gérer la situation. »

Sentant le mécontentement dans le silence de son partenaire, il s’approcha de Frank et doucement, il supplia :

« -Rentrons, s’il te plait. »

Frank tressaillit : jamais Daredevil n’aurait renoncé à une patrouille. Le Punisher savait que c’était Matt qui le suppliait de rentrer chez eux.

« -Ok, Matt. » accepta Frank, en étreignant son diable personnel entre ses bras.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucifer examina Azazel, dissimulant sa perplexité du fait que le démon ait pu s’enfuir de l’Enfer et se promener sur Terre sans attirer l’attention des anges ou de Dieu lui-même.  
Il jaugea le démon qui n’avait pas bougé depuis son apparition et qui surveillait ses moindres gestes.

Soudain, Winston, accompagné de deux gardes du corps, sortit de l’ascenseur et rejoignit les deux protagonistes, avec dignité et assurance.  
John avait, entretemps, regagné sa chambre et fait appel au médecin de l’hôtel.

« -Messieurs, interpella Winston, avec une politesse empreinte d’autorité. Je vous rappelle qu’aucune affaire ne peut se régler ici. Le Continental est un terrain neutre. Puis-je vous suggérer de discuter au bar comme des personnes civilisées que vous êtes ? »

L’ironie était subtile mais Lucifer le perçut et sourit, admirant le sang-froid du directeur qui osait proposer une solution au roi des Enfers.

Ne quittant pas des yeux Azazel, l’archange acquiesça :

« -Allons discuter de nos différents autour d’un verre, Azazel. »

L’invitation était faite sur un ton léger et jovial mais Azazel sut reconnaitre un ordre et une menace déguisés dans les paroles de son roi.  
Avec résignation, il suivit Lucifer au bar de l’hôtel. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Le docteur ajusta le culot de plasma et le cathéter avant de jeter un regard sur Santino qui, sous l’effet des antalgiques, était dans un état de semi inconscience.  
Alité sur le lit de John, le chef de la Camorra n’avait pas bougé, ni gémi pendant les soins prodigués. Il s’était contenté d’observer son garde du corps, de ses yeux verts et les traits aussi impassibles qu’une statue.

John, installé sur le fauteuil du salon, n’avait pas accordé un seul regard à Santino, agité par des émotions contradictoires et déconcertantes.  
Il gérait ces émotions dérangeantes de l’unique manière qu’il connaissait, en se posant et en les analysant.

Il était conscient de l’examen soutenu de Santino mais n’y prêta aucune importance. Ce qui importait, en cet instant précis, étaient les pensées qui affluaient dans son esprit affuté.  
Contrairement à ce que croyait le docteur, son patient italien était partiellement cohérent et après noté la lassitude morale et physique de son âme sœur, il menait un débat intérieur.  
Fait rare et exceptionnel pour le jeune mafioso.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lucifer, installé au comptoir du bar et devant un verre de bourbon, avait envie d’éclater d’un rire amusé et moqueur à la fois, au terme du récit de l’évasion du démon Azazel des Enfers et constatant, une nouvelle fois, combien son Père pouvait être manipulateur et tordu.

« -Crois-moi, Azazel, fit le roi des Enfers, avec un demi sourire malicieux et énigmatique et en se redressant. Tes jours sur Terre arrivent à leur fin : le dessein que mon cher Père t’a assigné, en te permettant ton évasion, est en train de s’accomplir. »

Quittant un Azazel intrigué et désorienté, Lucifer se dirigea vers l’ascenseur et secoua la tête, discrètement de la tête, admiratif, malgré lui, du don de son Père pour les manipulations.  
Surgissant dans la chambre de John, grâce à ses pouvoirs d’ange, l’archange vit que le fameux Baba yaga était endormi dans un fauteuil et que Santino semblait assommé par les antalgiques.

Le jeune Italien ouvrit les yeux, en percevant la présence de Lucifer qui le contemplait, fasciné et un demi -sourire sur les lèvres.

La requête de Santino parvint à l’esprit du roi des Enfers et celui-ci haussa un sourcil et huma, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

« -En êtes-vous sûr, Santino ? s’assura Lucifer, souriant. C’est un immense sacrifice dont il s’agit et sachez que vous risquez une damnation éternelle auprès d’Azazel. »

Santino inspira fortement, enveloppa, d’un regard intense, John qui dormait dans le fauteuil et fixa ses yeux verts dans ceux sombres de Lucifer.

« -Oui, affirma le jeune mafioso. Vous savez que légaliser les affaires de la Camorra est un projet voué à l’échec et qu’il n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’un tueur de la Grande Table ne mette fin à ma vie. John sera forcé de retourner à son ancienne vie. Autant ne pas entrainer John Wick dans ma chute. »

Lucifer était rarement pris au dépourvu par le comportement des humains et il s’avérait que Santino pouvait se révéler imprévisible. C’en était rafraichissant et amusant pour l’archange.

« -Vous avez un deal avec le Diable. » accepta Lucifer qui claqua des doigts, scellant le pacte.

A la seconde où le chef de la Camorra exhala son dernier souffle, une lumière blanche se fit dans la chambre et Michael apparut, accompagné d’une personne.

« -Santino a fait l’ultime sacrifice, constata le jumeau de Lucifer qui se joignit à son frère et qui dévisagea les traits sereins du jeune Italien. 

-Etonnant que ce soit un mafioso capable de faire assassiner sa propre sœur, fit Lucifer, avec sarcasme. Santino a fait le plus noble des sacrifices. »

Les deux archanges tournèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme brune, vêtue d’une toge blanche et s’agenouillant aux pieds de John.

La jeune femme, avec respect, émerveillement et un immense amour, prit les mains de l’ex tueur et murmura :

« -John, mon amour. »

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La caresse imperceptible d’une main sur ses joues éveilla John qui émergea de son sommeil.  
Il crut rêver, en apercevant sa défunte femme agenouillée à ses pieds.

« -Helen. » fit John, dans un souffle empli d’incrédulité.

La jeune femme sourit et une tendresse infinie irradia de sa personne.

« -Nous devons parler, John. » annonça Helen.

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII :  
Je suis désolée pour la longue attente mais j’ai été très occupée.  
Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

L’incrédulité, l’émerveillement et la sidération étaient les mots qui pouvaient décrire l’état émotionnel de John en ces instants où sa femme défunte lui souriait, bien vivante devant lui.

« -Comment ? » fit l’ex-tueur à gages, en tendant une main tremblante et hésitante vers la joue d’Helen.

La jeune femme, les traits sereins et un amour irradiant ses yeux, attrapa la main de John et doucement et tendrement, déposa un baiser furtif sur la paume.  
Son regard s’attrista un moment lorsque le doigt amputé de son mari parvint dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme. Le doigt qui avait porté fidèlement l’alliance.

« -Santino a conclu un pacte avec Lucifer, expliqua Helen, d’une voix douce. Mon âme contre la sienne. »

John, en entendant la révélation du sacrifice inattendue de la part de Santino, tressaillit et son regard sombre, involontairement, se dirigea vers le lit où reposait le jeune Italien.  
Le mafioso semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil, les traits pâles, immobiles et pareils à ceux d’une statue de pierre.

Aux côtés du lit, Lucifer et Michael observaient John et Helen. Voyant la requête muette de Wick, Michael se tourna vers son jumeau, murmura quelques mots dans l’oreille du roi des Enfers qui, les sourcils froncés et l’air déconcerté, disparut de la chambre.

Michael salua d’un bref signe de la tête que John rendit, silencieux et respectueusement.  
Après le départ des deux archanges, John enlaça Helen dans une effusion de tendresse emplie de révérence et d’adoration.

« -John, je ne peux rester, informa Helen, en s’écartant de son mari.

-Pourquoi ? demanda John, confus. Nous avons une seconde chance…

-Mon temps sur Terre est terminé, répliqua la jeune femme avec une patience infinie. Je ne suis ici que grâce au sacrifice de Santino. Ce ne serait pas juste pour lui. »

Un sentiment amer d’abandon menaça de submerger John qui inspira profondément. 

« -C’était ce que désirait Santino, fit l’ex tueur à gages. 

-Il a fait ce pacte car il sait que tu le mépriserais toujours, dit Helen. Il est ton âme sœur et tu es sa seule lumière dans sa vie. Il est temps de tourner la page, John. Ce que nous avons partagé était merveilleux, unique et particulier. Je t’aimerai toujours, John. Mais il est temps de donner une chance à toi et ton âme sœur. »

Ecoutant les paroles sages et judicieuses de sa femme, John ne put retenir un sanglot et aveuglé par les larmes, il serra Helen dans ses bras, ne désirant pas la lâcher.   
Helen n’y mit fin qu’après de longues minutes, émue et bouleversée.

« -Ne m’abandonne pas, Helen, supplia John, éperdu. Sans toi, je n’ai plus rien qui me retient sur Terre. S’il te plait, Helen. »

La jeune femme saisit les mains de son mari entre les siennes et fixant John dans les yeux, elle lui dit, avec gentillesse et douceur :

« -Tu n’es pas seul, John, mon amour. Dan a intercédé en ma faveur auprès de son Père et j’ai pu t’observer depuis la Cité D’Argent : tu a de nouveaux amis et des personnes sur qui tu peux compter. Lucifer, Dan et Steve…Ces personnes se sont prises d’affection pour toi. Ils seront là pour toi si tu les laisses entrer dans ta vie. Donne une chance à Santino. Je sais. Il n’est pas un ange et il a commis des actes répréhensibles et immoraux. Mais si Dieu a su lui pardonner et lui permettre une seconde chance au bonheur, ne pourrais-tu pas aussi lui accorder le bénéfice du doute ? »

Ne sachant que dire sur l’instant et réalisant à quel point il avait été privilégié d’avoir eu une femme si extraordinaire durant les cinq dernières années, John demeura de longues minutes à contempler Helen, tacite et les larmes continuant de glisser sur ses joues.

Il comprenait que sa vie avec Helen était bel et bien finie.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Les rayons du soleil new yorkais chatoyaient, à travers les branches et les feuilles des multitudes arbres qui composaient la verdure de l’immense propriété acquise par John Wick, sur la baie vitrée de la chambre du maitre des lieux.  
Santino, vêtu d’un élégant pyjama de satin, émergea d’un long sommeil et étouffant un bayement, il examina, désorienté et perdu, les meubles aux design épuré et moderne.  
Il remarqua, avec étonnement, la présence de John qui, une expression indéchiffrable sur ses traits, le contemplait depuis un fauteuil gris.  
Silencieux et pensif.

Santino rompit le contact visuel et finit par lancer, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres :

« -Lucifer s’est surpassé cette fois-ci ! Il a compris que nos désirs peuvent créer propres enfers. Je suis coincé avec une image de ma frustration en Enfer et je suis condamné à vivre un bonheur illusoire avec toi, John Wick. »

Lestement, le jeune Italien sauta du lit et s’approcha de l’illusion de John qui n’avait cessé de le regarder, impassible et muet.  
Santino, avec assurance et confiance, s’installa sur les genoux de son âme sœur et lentement, posa sa tête sur l’épaule du simulacre de John.  
Il soupira, comblé et satisfait malgré le fait de savoir que tout ceci n’était qu’une illusion créée par son esprit et sachant, avec pertinence, qu’une fois qu’il s’abandonnerait totalement à cette illusion, John disparaitrait.

Sentant que son John allait bouger et voulant faire durer l’illusion aussi longtemps que possible, Santino chercha à le retenir et leva la tête, rencontrant le regard de son âme sœur.  
Là, dans cette situation créée par son esprit, Santino se permit de se montrer vulnérable et sans masque.

« -S’il te plait, John, mio amore, reste, supplia le jeune Italien. S’il te plait, reste encore un peu. S’il te plait, Azazel, laisse le moi encore une minute. Puis tu feras de moi ce que tu voudras. »

Une émotion passa dans les yeux de John et Santino sut. Le mafioso, les joues rouges, se leva prestement des genoux de son âme soeur et tenta de s’échapper, humilié et embarrassé.  
Mais une poigne ferme et solide le retint et le ramena dans les bras de ce que le jeune Italien avait cru être une illusion.  
Des doigts se glissèrent sous le menton de Santino et le jeune homme fut obligé de soutenir le regard perçant et scrutateur de John.

« -Mon Cher Père a jugé que vous ne méritiez pas de passer l’éternité en Enfer, Santino. » annonça la voix gouailleuse de Lucifer qui s’était installé, tranquillement, sur le canapé confortable de la chambre.

Les deux âmes sœur, surpris, se quittèrent des yeux et se tournèrent vers l’archange qui les observait, un sourire désinvolte sur les lèvres.

« -Renoncez à la Camorra et vous aurez rempli vôtre contrat envers moi et mon Père, conseilla Lucifer, d’un ton sérieux. 

-Je veux bien, accepta Santino, en s’enfouissant inconsciemment dans les bras de John qui le serra, contre lui, dans une étreinte protectrice. Mais la Grande Table ne me laissera pas partir, ainsi que la Camorra. J’en sais trop et je suis une menace éventuelle. »

Lucifer se leva du canapé, avec nonchalance quand Michael apparut soudainement. Les deux frères se concertèrent par télépathie et Lucifer éclata de rire, ne pouvant croire combien leur Père aimait les intrigues !

« -C’est pourquoi Tony et Lucifer ont aidé John à acquérir une maison dans les périmètres du Q.G des Avengers et de leurs propriétés, fit Michael, paisiblement. Quant à la Camorra et à la Grande Table, soyez tranquillisé : Père s’en occupe. Mais n’oubliez pas, Santino. Retournez à vos anciennes activités et Père vous retire sa protection. A vous, mais ainsi qu’à John. »

Les yeux verts de Santino prirent une teinte orageuse car le jeune Italien ne supportait pas les menaces contre sa personne.   
Mais Santino se maitrisa, se souvenant qu’il ne serait pas le seul à payer les conséquences de sa rébellion.   
John risquait aussi de les subir. Le jeune Italien se contenta de hocher de la tête, montrant qu’il avait accepté les conditions imposées pour obtenir la protection de Dieu.

« -J’ai encore une dette envers le roi des Bowery, déclara John, calmement. Le roi viendra réclamer son dû et il en a le droit. »

A la déclaration de John, Lucifer n’eut qu’un sourire espiègle et conspirateur.

« -Une autre personne est chargé de régler cette dette. » fit le roi des Enfers, d’un ton énigmatique. 

Puis se tournant vers Santino, Lucifer lança :

« -Vous êtes toujours redevable envers moi. Comment comptez-vous régler vôtre dette ? »

Santino déglutit, sous le regard intimidant de Lucifer qui avait quitté son attitude désinvolte et enjouée.

« -Je m’acquitterai de sa dette à sa place, informa John, d’une voix déterminée.

-John, non ! protesta Santino, surpris. Il s’agit de mon problème… »

Mais la protestation du jeune Italien fut interrompu par un baiser bref mais doux de John. Agréablement pris au dépourvu, Santino fut effectivement et efficacement réduit au silence.  
Lucifer avait contemplé les deux âmes sœur, amusé. Il échangea des mots à voix basse avec Michael qui finit par partir.

« -J’accepte, fit le roi des Enfers, s’adressant à John. Il se peut qu’un jour, un Timot Danlen aura besoin de vôtre aide, John. En attendant ce jour, vous avez l’amitié sans faille du Diable !»

Sur ces mots, Lucifer disparut de la chambre, laissant, enfin, seuls John et Santino.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, sans rien dire et ignorant quoi se dire. Ce fut Santino qui rompit le silence :

« -Maintenant, que faisons-nous ? »

La question pertinente fit sortir John de ses pensées et l’ex tueur à gages sembla indécis sur la réponse à fournir.

Constatant cela, Santino ne put retenir un soupir de frustration et quitta les genoux de son âme sœur. John ne chercha pas à le retenir cette fois-ci.

« -Ecoute, fit le jeune Italien, sentant une lassitude désabusée l’envahir. Tu n’as aucune obligation envers moi. Je peux me trouver une maison et y vivre. Ma fortune personnelle me permet une vie confortable. »

John, en quelques pas, rejoignit l’ex chef de la Camorra et l’enveloppa dans une étreinte rassurante.

« -Je ne sais pas ce nous deux ensemble peut donner, avoua l’ex tueur à gages, honnêtement. Mais je voudrais essayer. Si tu veux bien, Santino. »

Santino médita les paroles de son âme sœur et se rendit compte qu’il était aussi incertain de l’avenir de leur relation que John.

Cependant, connaissant le degré d’investissement de John lorsque celui-ci avait eu un projet ou une idée en tête, l’ex mafioso se décida à tenter l’aventure avec son âme sœur.

« -OK, mio amore. » consentit Santino, en s’abandonnant à l’étreinte de John.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Le roi de Bowery, assis dans son trône, observait ce qui restait de son empire et de ses hommes de main.  
Des torches illuminaient le sous sol où s’était réfugié le reste du Bowery afin d’échapper à l’attention de la Grande Table.  
Un de ses fidèles lieutenants s’approcha du roi et donna le compte rendu de sa patrouille à travers la ville.

« -John Wick vit avec Santino D’Antonio dans une villa proche du Q.G des Avengers, annonça le bras du roi. Ils sont intouchables. Santino a renoncé à son titre de chef de la Camorra et à son siège de la Grande Table. La Camorra et La Grande Table sont furieuses mais elles ne peuvent agir. Il se murmure que John et Santino bénéficient de la protection de Tony Stark et de Lucifer. »

Le roi écoutait, sans sourciller et masquant sa contrariété devant ces nouvelles qui mettaient un frein à ses projets de vengeance contre la Grande Table.  
Il ne devait plus compter sur le Baba Yaga comme il avait escompté car visiblement, John Wick n’était plus aux abois et excommunié.  
Par le plus grand des miracles et des mystères, Santino avait ressuscité et avait mis fin au contrat sur John.

Mais The Boggeyman avait une dette envers lui et le roi savait que John s’acquittait toujours de ses dettes.  
Le Baba Yaga était un homme avec un code moral et éthique. Et le roi de Bowery comptait bien tirer avantage de cela.

Brusquement, les hommes de main du Bowery se figèrent, en alerte et dégainant leurs armes.  
Un homme blond, les yeux bleus et en costume cravate d’un noir sombre, surgit dans la pièce où se trouvait le roi.  
Avec un large sourire arrogant qui dévoilant toutes ses dents parfaites et blanches, il jeta le corps d’une femme aux longs cheveux noirs aux pieds du roi.  
Le roi sourcilla à peine, scrutant le cadavre de la jeune femme.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le roi déchu.

L’intrus eut un sourire qui fit frissonner intérieurement le roi et avec des gestes sûres, il entreprit d’extraire le cœur du corps de la jeune morte.  
Tranquillement, sous les regards écoeurés des mercenaires, il dévora, à pleines dents et avec un plaisir sadique, le cœur de sa victime.  
Le roi déchu du Bowery faillit avoir un haut le cœur. Son instinct lui disait que cet homme, au physique de top model, était dangereux.   
Plus dangereux que la Grande Table.

« -J’ai éliminé une tueuse qui était chargée de mettre un terme à vôtre existence sur Terre, déclara l’inconnu. Selon ce qui est convenu avec Lucifer, je peux festoyer sur les entrailles de mes victimes tant que je me tienne aux lies de la société : assassins, pédophiles, violeurs, ceux qui maltraitent les animaux car apparemment, Dan, le mari de mon roi, a une faiblesse pour ces créatures sans défense. Mercenaires aussi… Ah, j’oubliais : je suis Azazel. »

Le roi de Bowery sentait une migraine venir en écoutant Azazel parler et manger, avec un appétit obscène, le cœur de la défunte tueuse.  
Pourtant, cet Azazel lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce que la vie lui avait appris était que personne n’agissait par pure bonté d’âme.  
Il y avait toujours un prix à payer.

« -Je devrais vous remercier, supposa le roi déchu. Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Je suis là pour payer la dette que John Wick a contracté envers vous, répondit Azazel, en finissant d’avaler sa friandise. Condition sinequanon pour que le Père de Lucifer me laisse errer sur Terre. »

Disant cela, Azazel sortit une arme, avec un sourire de prédateur et déclara, avec une lueur sadique et impatiente :

« -J’ai hâte de commencer ma tâche, mon très cher roi déchu. Oh, vous pouvez m’appeler « le fossoyeur ». »

Le roi de Bowery réprima un frisson et une envie de fuir : Azazel dégageait une aura menaçante, pernicieuse et dangereuse.  
Et impitoyable.  
Voyant les dents rougies, par le sang, d’Azazel, le roi déchu devina que le surnom de « fossoyeur » venait du fait que l’assassin donnait une sépulture insolite à ses victimes…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dans son loft de Hell’s Kitchen, blotti dans les bras de Frank, son âme sœur et compagnon de patrouille, Matt tressaillit, son sommeil tourmenté par une voix lointaine et familière.

Fin

Le 27/09/20

Duneline.


End file.
